Rising Sun
by XxMissLittleAuthorxX
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is finally seven and is able to go to Forks High School. However, on the first night, her and her new found friends discover that Forks has a dark secret...PLEASE REVIEW!
1. FIRST MEETING

**AN: Okay, I'm not much of a "Twihard" but I got this idea and thought, "why not?" People who have read my previous stories, I'm sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but it doesn't grab my interest at the very moment. And also, I'm publishing my first novel this Thursday! To go along with that, I will update every Thursday, which I will call "Bounded Thursday". **

**Right, so the main story is: Renesmee Cullen has just turned seven and is happy to finally go to school. There she meets Stacia Wickfield, a sweet, calm, gentle girl and Caroline Redding, fiery, sexy, determinded girl. But theses girls, after one night, become closer than they would like to.**

* * *

**1. FIRST MEETING**

* * *

_Hair up or down? _I thought to myself as I started at myself in the mirror after brushing my teeth. I didn't know what it would be like, but I was so nervous that I was thinking of what hair style I should have. I felt like Aunt Alice right now.

I barely had gotten dress yet.

Walking back into my room, I looked outside. My family lived about an hour away from Forks, mainly because if anyone saw them, they would know what they are. Vampires. Immortal. But Mom wanted me to go to Forks High School like she and Dad did.

I slept in a bright room, with a double bed, a white wooden desk and room painted a creamy colour. I sighed as I went over to my clothes that I alid out on my bed. A red top, dark blue jeans and a leather jacket with trainers. Aunt Alice hated my fashion, but she learned to deal with it.

When I got dressed, I started to put make-up on as someone lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," I said and Aunt Rose walked in, with a causal smile on her face. "Let me guess," I stated as I looked at her through my desk mirror. "My parents sent you up to check to see if I'm not having a panic attack?"

Aunt Rose just laughed, "They're just nervous as you are."

I smiled at her, "Hair up or down?"

She kneeled beside me, looking at the mirror. The one thing I hated about Aunt Rose was her stunning beauty. She looked like a bright angel who had been gifted to earth. "Down, it brings out you're smile more."

I thanked her, grabbed my bag for the day and walked down the stairs with her.

When I got downstairs, Aunt Alice jumped on me for a large hug. Nealy everyone was nervous for me, well, expect Uncle Emmett, he's never nervous.

"I hope you have a great day," Aunt Alice muttered and Uncle Jasper nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Thanks," that's when Uncle Emmett gave me a light punch on my shoulder. "Is that suppose to mean 'good luck?'"

He chuckled, "In my books, yes." He wrapped his arms around Aunt Rose.

That's when Grandma gave me a loving hug, I've always loved her hugs. "Have an amazing day and make new friends."

"I will," I looked for Granddad but I remembered he had to work this morning. Its then I noticed by parents near the door, with sad smiles on there faces. If she could, I bet Mom would be crying right now. "I'll be fine you guys," I said as I walked over to them. "It's just high school; nothing bad is going to happen."

Mom broke into laughter, "You're right, it's just hard for us to see our little girl all grown up." She pulled me into a bone cushing hug.

I then turned to my Dad, "Sometimes, I wish I could read you're mind."

He laughed, "What? My over-protective one? But mainly, I'm just sad to see you all grown up like you're mother."

I hugged him too, wanting to go back to the little girl who Dad always spoilt (he still does today though).

"I better go," I said, "Otherwise, all of you are going to make me cry."

We all laughed and they all walked me to my car. I had a red MINI, which my Dad got me for my birthday. Giving one last hug to everyone, I got into the car. Just before I started driving, I got a text on my mobile.

_**Have a great day and can't wait to see you tonight!**_

_**- J xx**_

I smiled at the text. Jacob. He was a close family friend and someone whom I've grown really close to. I go and see him nearly everyday or he comes to see me. As I was growing up, he was always there, to listen and make me laugh. He's my best friend. But lately...I don't know how to explain it, my feelings towards him have been changing. I blush everytime he hugs me or kisses me on the forehead and my whole world brightens up when I see him.

I shake it off for now, waving my family goodbye as I drove off to high school.

* * *

I didn't know what to expect, but I felt more of an outsider now than I did back at home. Everyone knew each other and was already in their own groups. I just wanted to hide in a corner and never come out.

But as I was reading through the piece of paper that had my classes on, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked at the girl I bumped into. She had beautiful wavy black hair with dark skin, dark green eyes and all she wore were creamy, brown colours, that brought out her eyes.

She shook her head, "It's fine, I think everyone is bumping into everyone." She held out her hand to me, "I'm Stacia, but people just call me Stacey."

I smiled and shook her hand, "Renesmee."

Stacey stood, staring blankly at me as she held my hand. I was about ask what was wrong until she snapped out of it and smiled brightly again. "It's nice to meet you, what's you're first class?" I showed her my timetable. "Great! We have the same english class, want to walk together?"

I nodded and Stacey linked arms with me.

When we got to our English class, Mr Homes, not really bothering with us today, told us to get to know the person next to us, since it was the first day. I was glad that I was sitting next to Stacey, I would been too nervous if I was meeting someone else.

"Okay," Stacey said as she grabbed her notebook, "I was thinking we can do an interview of getting to know each other? What do you think?"

I smiled, "Sounds great."

"Great, you go first..." She wrote down something on her notebook, "What's you're full name?"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I stated.

She hummed, "Hey, is it alright if I gave you a nickname?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I was about to tell her the nickname my family gave me until she said:

"How about Rae?"

"Rae?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it sounds like the shortened vision. Is that okay? Or do you prefer something else?"

I thought about it, "No, I like it. Rae Cullen." I actually did like it, and also, Nessie could just be a family nickname while Rae can be what friends call me.

"Cool," she wrote something else down, "Favourite colour?"

"Dark green," I said.

"Favourite subject?"

"History."

"Are you in a relationship?"

I hestiated as I thought about Jacob. "No."

Stacey raised her eyebrows, "Why was there hestation there? Is there a guy?"

"It's a long story..." I mumbled.

She threw her notebook on the table in front of us and nearly shouted, "Forget interviews, I wanna hear about boys!" I couldn't help but laugh. So I told her about Jacob, (but not telling her that he's a shape-shifter and he can't age because of it) and I told her how my feelings are changing towards him. She nodded and listened throughout the whole time I was talking.

It was good feeling having another friend that wasn't Jacob.

* * *

It had been a long lesson, but I learned a lot about Stacey. Her full name was Stacia Zara Wickfield, her favourite colour was brown, her favourite subject was English, she had three half-siblings. She doesn't get along with them though, she didn't say why though, but she mainly lives with her grandmother.

As we were walking out, I bumped into a girl (I think I was going to do this often) and was about to mutter sorry, but she just growled, "Watch it!"

She had bright blonde hair, light skin and sharp grey eyes. She glared at me before shoving me to the side while walking away.

"Who was that?" I whispered to my new friend.

Stacey frowned, "Caroline Redding, not a nice girl, that's why I kept my distance from her."

I looked back where Caroline left too, smelling something in the air. "I have to agree with you on that point." I turned back to Stacey, "I'll see you at lunch?"

She smiled, "Definally." We then went our own ways to our two different classes.

* * *

Lunch came quicker than I hoped, but it was a difficulty to get into the lunch room and finding where Stacey was sat. But I managed to as she waved at me and we sat in silence while eating our lunch.

Then, a young boy who looked to be in our year, came over to our small table. He had brown hair with blueish eyes, he was cute.

"Hey Blake," Stacey friendly said, maybe a bit too friendly...

"Hey Stace, how's it going? Who's you're friend?" Blake asked, holding something in his hand.

"Oh, sorry, Rae this is Blake Benson, Blake, this is my friend Rae Cullen." Stacey introducded us.

"Hi," I muttered with a little wave.

"Sup," he then looked back to Stacey, with a flirty grin. "You doing anything tonight?"

She shook her head, "No, nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Well," He handed Stacey a yellow piece of paper, "My brother is having a party and he said I can invite anyone I want. So you in? You could bring Rae with you."

Stacey looked to me questioning. I was supposed to go to Jacob's tonight, but it wasn't everyday I made a friend and I could go out to a party. Besides, I could go round Jacob's after school for a few hours.

So, with my mind made up, I said, "Yeah, sure."

Looking at Blake, Stacey smirked, "We'll see you tonight then." But the two contiuned talking, so I decided to text Mom.

**_Hey Mom, is it okay if I go to a party tonight with a friend?_**

I sent it and thirty seconds later, I got a reply.

_**That's fine with your father and me, but I thought you were seeing Jacob tonight?**_

I quickly text back.

_**I'll go after school for a few hours before coming home.**_

The last text was.

**_Okay, tell Jacob I said_ hi.**

* * *

"You want to come round mine to get ready for the party?" Stacey asked as we walked into the parking lot.

I smiled, "Yeah, that would be great. It would get me away from my family a little while longer."

"Brilliant! I'll text you my address!" She shouted as she ran down to her car, "See you later!"

I giggled, "See you!"

As I was about to get into my car, I saw something or someone, walking towards the forest. I looked up to see Caroline Redding, her blonde hair flowing through the wind as the quickly jogging up the hill to the forest. She looks over her shoulder and her eyes search around until they fall on me. We stare at each other, me in confusion and her...well, glaring. She then turns away and runs into the forest, leaving me with questions.

When I got into the car, I took a deep breath and started to drive.

Butterfiles went through me as I saw the sign saying "Welcome to La Push". My heart was racing and I felt my hands were sweaty. God, what was happening to me. I never felt like this before.

As I was trying to calm myself, I got to Jacob's in record timing. I saw Jacob with Seth and Leah Clearwater; Seth really liked me, he was a cool mate, but Leah was a different story. She hardly talked to me, which I could really actually understand since I'm a half-breed of her mortal enemy.

I could see Jacob face brighten up with happiness and confusion when I parked up. Both Seth and Leah left (Seth waved at me) as Jacob was jogging up to my car. Before I could fully get out of the car, Jacob grabbed me, lifted me up, spun me around while hugging me. I couldn't help but laugh. He always did this.

Finally putting me down, Jacob breathed out, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming over until six?"

I sighed, finding it hard to tell him. "I was but then I was invited to a...party."

He narrowed his eyes, "A party?"

"My friend, Stacey, she got invited by this boy called Blake and she wants me to come with her and well...I couldn't say no." God, I felt really guilty.

"Do you're parents know about this?" Oh no, he's using that voice. That annoying, over-protective voice.

I gave him a look, "Yes they know." I put my hand on his arm, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. And I am really sorry about tonight."

I then suddenly realised what Jacob was wearing. Well, not wearing. He was shirtless, with cut shorts and trainers. My hand was on his bare arm. My heart was racing so fast, I thought for sure he could hear it.

Jacob's eyes were also on my hand on his arm, looking like he had trouble breathing. He quickly though caught up with himself and looked back to my eyes, "Okay. I just worry about you sometimes."

"You don't need too," I slowly took my hand away from him, not wanting to. "I can look after myself."

He smiled, which looked kind of forced. "Anyways," he muttered as he swung an arm around me and we started walking. "Tell me about the life of high school." I laughed.

* * *

We ended up at the beach, me laying on the sand and Jacob sat up, leaning on his palms. We sat there in silence for god knows how long.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, watching the waves of the seas crash into the rocks. "When you turn?"

I could feel his dark eyes on me, "No, it doesn't, why do you ask?"

I shrugged, "I don't know really. I just...care about you." The words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Nessie..." Jacob breathed, "There's something...I need to tell you..."

I looked over my shoulder at him, making some of my red, brown long hair go down my face. "What is it?"

He was staring at me for the moment, before reaching out and tucking my fallen hair back behind my ear and keeping his fingers lingering there. We gazed into each other eyes and just as we were going to lean into each other...

My phone starts ringing.

Jacob quickly leans away, and I have to hide my moan. I sat up on my knees and dug into my jean pocket for my phone. I see that's it's a text from Stacey, telling her her address.

I smiled slightly, "It's Stace, sending me her address." I looked at the time, "I should actually get going."

He nodded, getting up, "I'll walk you to you're car." He helped me up and we walked in silence to my car.

_Was he going to kiss me? _I thought to myself. No, he wasn't. Was he? I looked up at him, but he was staring right ahead, with a blank expression. It must of been my imagination.

Twenty minutes later, we got to my car. "You will be careful, won't you?" Jacob asked, slight worry in his voice.

I smiled and I put my hand on his arm, sending him with my power, _Yes, I will_.

He smiled back at me and pulled me into a big hug.

* * *

When I got home to get some clothes, Aunt Alice demanded that she would help me pick out some clothes. I agreed, just to make her happy. My Dad was just as nervous as Jacob, telling me to be careful. I told him I would be fine and that I was with a good friend.

Finding Stacey's house wasn't hard, it was her grandmother's house and it wasn't far from Forks High School. Though, her grandmother wasn't present. Stacey told me she was away for the week, as it's her old friend's birthday. Her house was nice though, had old objects, with old books. Everything in there was old really, I think that was the main reason Stacey liked it there.

Soon enough, we were at the party. It was outside, in an open part of the forest and near by a lake. It was dark. I thought for a moment the whole school was here, but then I realised there weren't many first years here.

"Wow, isn't this great!" Stacey couldn't hold her exictment. "Our first party of the year! We're going to remember this for a life time!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I definally will, this is my first party."

Stacey gave me a shocked expression, "Really! Okay, we've got to get you a drink!" We laughed as we linked arms and headed to where the drinks were being held.

As we drank (but not a lot), both Stacey and I talked more. Laughing at stupid things and joking around. I felt actually...normal.

We stood near where the bonfire was held and that's when someone caught Stacey's eye.

"What do you think?" Stacey nodded to someone on the otherside of the bonfire.

I followed her gaze to see Blake, who invited us. "He's...cute."

Stacey snorted, "Okay, you can actually sound like you mean it next time."

I struggled, "He's not my... type?" I said it like a question, as I didn't really know what my type was.

"Yeah, well, not everyone has a hot male best friend. Some of us do actually have to look," I rolled my eyes at her. "But mainly, the boys I like need to have an actual brain."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, after ten minutes while we're talking and he keeps looking at my chest, I'm gone." We laughed, "You don't mind if I go and talk to him for a few minutes, do you?"

I shook my head, "No go ahead, but don't be too long."

She started walking to Blake, "Can't keep any promises!"

I laughed again while shaking my head and taking a slip of my drink. As I looked around the party, I started listening in on other people's converations.

_"Did you hear, a teacher and a student were caught in the act!"_

_"Do you really think she likes me?"_

_"Maybe one more drink wouldn't hurt..."_

_"GET OFF OF ME!"_

The last one caught me by surprise and looked around the party, to see the girl who was getting harmed. But there was no one, well, no one in sight. I closed my eyes and quickly listened out again, trying to sense where the scream came from.

When I figured it out, I dropped my drink and headed into the forest. I used some of my vampire speed, but not too much as someone might see me. I ran, until I heard the same cry again. I saw two people, the girl up against the tree and the male holding her there, in an unsual way.

"Hey!" I shouted and got up to them, pushing the male away with all my stength, making him crash into another tree.

I looked back to the girl and I was shocked to see who it was.

Caroline Redding.

She looked angry but surprised all the same.

"Are you alright?" I asked, corncen in my voice.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine, Hybrid."

My eyes widened in shock but before I could ask how she knew, a voice came behind me. "How dare you!"

I looked back at the male and I had to hold my gasp when I saw the colour of his eyes.

Red eyes. He was a vampire.

"Her blood!" He shouted in rage, "It's different! It smells...different! And I shall not share it!"

"You're not going to touch her." I growled, stepping in front of Caroline.

That's when the male vampire started to move his nose, smelling something. "You," he muttered, "You're a vampire...but I can smell human blood in you're veins. You're different too, but not the same."

_Oh crap, _I thought. There goes being careful.

"Don't you wonder why though," Caroline said from behind me. "Don't you wonder why we smell so different? You never know, we could be something more dangerous than you yourself."

"Impossible!"

Caroline was now standing next to me, "Maybe...but do you really want to find out?"

The male vampire looked between us, and with a raging look, he vanished.

I looked to Caroline in confusion. "How...?"

She let out a laugh, "I could smell it on you when we bumped into each other in the hallway at school."

"Smell it?"

"Well," Caroline said, "Since you know of what I am, you might as well know what I am."

* * *

"You're a werewolf?" I asked, stunned to the very core. We were walking through the forest, wanting to calm down before going back to the party. "I thought they were -"

"Destroyed?" Caroline finished for me, "Well, that's what you vampires think. We just hide ourselves since you came hunting for us. I normally wouldn't be going to high school, but Aunt Becca wants me to have a normal teenage experience."

"What about you're parents?" I questioned.

"They were killed," she stated.

"By vampires?"

"Surprisingly, no. But Uncle Jack won't tell me how they died, only that they weren't killed by vampires."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

Caroline shrugged, "Not you're fault and," she paused, "Thanks for saving my neck, that dude was too strong for me."

I smiled, "No worries, and just so you know. We're not all like that."

"Clearly," she agreed. "But that might be because you're half-human." I couldn't help it, I laughed and she laughed along with me.

Then a scream echoed through the forest.

I looked to Caroline to see if she heard it, and by her face expression, she did.

"Do you think...?" I didn't have time to finish my sentence as the scream echoed again.

Without a second thought, I followed the scream, as it sounded strangely familiar. I didn't wait to see if Caroline could keep up with me, as I raced off.

It was the male vampire again, going to bite a girl who was laid down on the ground. But it was whom the girl was that made me raging.

It was Stacey.

I pushed the vampire off of her, not caring if Stacey saw my strength and hit another tree. "Don't you ever learn you're lesson!" I yelled, standing in front of Stacey.

"Her smell..." He muttered, like in a trance. "She is different as well."

I looked at Stacey over my shoulder.

Big mistake.

The vampire threw me towards a large tree, making me crack my head open. He smelt my blood and just before he could lung at me, he was pushed again, being kicked by bad-ass Caroline.

Just as he was about to get up, he started to scream. Caroline looked to Stacey - who was now standing up - holding her hand towards the vampire.

"Get Rae." Stacey ordered to Caroline and she did what she was told, helping me up from the ground and wrapping an arm around my waist to keep me up.

The vampire went on screaming in pain.

"Why are you here?" Stacey asked in a hard voice, as Caroline and I got over to her.

"That's none of you're damn business!" The vampire growled and then screamed in more pain.

"I'll ask again," Stacey said in a straight tone, almost scaring me. "Why are you here?"

Groaning, the vampire responded, "My...mistress sent...me."

"And who the hell is that?" Caroline asked, making it seem like it was the stupiest answer in the world.

"I do not know her name...but she is the one who created me."

"Why did she send you here?" I asked, in a low voice, the pain in my head unbareable.

"To...get..." The pain was cover coming him. "The crystal..."

"Crystal?" Caroline repeated in disbelief.

He gave a shaky laugh and covering up his pain with a smirk. "This town has more secrets then you will ever know."

Before any of us could ask what he meant, he managed to over come his pain and lunged at Stacey. She screamed as she was knocked back down to the ground, her arm cutting open with blood.

Caroline quickly let go of me and rushed over to the vampire, kicking him away from Stacey. As she was about to kick him again, he caught her leg and threw her away, making her crash into a large rock. Like Stacey, her arm was cut open.

"Caroline!" I shouted and ignoring the pain of my cracked head, I attacked the vampire. But my strength wasn't as strong as his. He knocked me to the ground, and blood came rushing out of my now cut arm.

"Now," the vampire muttered, glad at what had just happened. "Who wants to die first?"

With a quick action, he flew away, but not far.

"Rae...Caroline...grab my hand." She reached out for the both of us, "Quickly!" I grabbed her bloody hand, which was more bloody than mine. Caroline did the same, with the same amount of blood.

The vampire started to get up.

"Okay, repeat after me." Stacey then started saying something in a language I couldn't understand, but I tried my best to repeat it along with Caroline.

We said the same thing over and over again nearly five times when a light started on the vampire. Not a light, but fire. The vampire looked down at himself in horror as the fire started to grow all over him. He screamed, a most painful one, as the fire burned him.

I watched in amzment as the fire burnt him to the ground, his screams stopped and the fire disappered, leaving nothing but ash.

* * *

We didn't go to back to the party afterwards and I certainly couldn't go home with all this blood over me. Dad will never let me out the house again.

We went straight to Stacey's house and I was still in such confusion, I blacked out and I woke up on Stacey's bed, feeling a whole lot better. I touched the back of my head, to feel that it was totally healed. I thought it might of been all a dream, until someone said:

"Feeling better?"

I looked up to see Stacey in the doorway to her bedroom.

I nodded, "Where's Caroline?"

"She left half an hour ago, but she hopes you get better." Stacey told me, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Are you sure you're okay, you might be a vampire, but you're part human, so you won't heal as fast."

I narrowed my eyes, "How..."

"I knew what you were when we shook hands when we met," she smiled. "Though, I just found out what Caroline is tonight."

"When we shook hands?"

Stacey laughed, "Well, there's no easy way to say this but, I'm a witch."

My eyes widened. "A witch...a real life witch?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Wow..." I mumbled, "what are the chances? I have a new friend who is a witch and met another person who happens to be a werewolf."

"Well, in the world we live in," Stacey commented, "its a small one."

"Got that right."

We sat there in silence for a while until Stacey asked, "Do you want to talk? About everything."

"Yeah, but right not now, I need to get home before my family send a search party."

"Of course," Stacey helped me up. "But I'm driving you there."

"You don't have too..."

"Yes, I do. You saved my life." Stacey grabbed my things, "it's the least I can do."

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter guys! The first chapter! Just to let you know the werewolves in my verision are like the True Blood ones, as Steph sees them in a different light. Chapter 2 will appear on "Bounded Thursday", and the bounded part will be explained in the second chapter.**

**If you wanna know more, then go onto my Google+ page for this:**

** u/0/b/116532884957500068392/116532884957500068392/admin#116532884957500068392/posts**

**Learn more about characters and lots more.**

**Until then, see you Thursday :)**


	2. BOUNDED

**AN: Wow, I'm excited to release this second chapter! But before I get into it I just want to say, ****I give all my strength to Kristen Stewart, even though what she did was wrong, it is even more horrible for the whole world to know about it. I never used to like Kristen at the start of the Twilight series, but after seeing Snow White and BD part 1, I see how much of a great person and actress she is. I am a bit disappointed in her about her cheating on Rob, but she's 21! She is still young and we all make mistakes.**

**So I give all my strength to her.**

**Now, I've had lots of views but hardly any reviews and I have to thank the four reviewers:**

**KiraDrozdov**

**Georgia**

**Guest (whoever you are)**

**MythGirlx**

**I also want to thank the four people who are following this story:**

**KiraDrozdov (again, a big thanks!)**

**OhMySaturnxo**

**protective of my pink book**** (love the name!)**

**twilightrose711**

**I hope to get reviews for this chapter, as the main reason I write on FanFiction is to help my self-estsmee of writing. But I will also understand if you cannot review.**

**Overall, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of Rising Sun**

**And if you want more of Rising Sun then go to Google Plus and look up Rising Sun (you should hopefully find it)**

**Where you can see sneak peeks and more info of the characters.**

* * *

**2. BOUNDED**

* * *

I woke up the next morning I woke up to a horrible headache. I wondered what it was caused by until I remembered the previous night. Caroline Redding attacked by a vampire, finding out she is a werewolf, Stacey attacked by the same vampire, the fight and then waking up to find out that Stacey is a witch.

Why did I have to live in a supernatural world?

Everything was getting a little too much.

When I got home last night, everyone - apart from Mom - thought I had been drinking as I was so tired. I couldn't have told them what really happened. So I went straight into the shower and then to bed. But the whole night the vampire's words repeated themselves in my dreams.

_"This town has more secrets then you will ever know." _

Forks? A small, unknown town, have hidden secrets? It was almost hard to believe, but he's words had no lie behind them.

I was in the bathroom, getting ready for the next day of school. I was staring into the mirror as I was brushing my teeth. But then, everything went black...

I was about to scream until my eyes opened themselves again, but I wasn't in the bathroom anymore. And I didn't even think they were my eyes.

I was sitting above a counter, eating cereal. The kitchen seemed quite mordern, with a Victorian theme to it. As I was eating my cereal, a man walked in. He had olive skin, short black hair and a formal suit on, like he was on a business trip. He turned on the kettle before facing me, his face showing disappointment along with anger. But he was controlling it fairly well.

"You're grandmother is coming back today," he stated, his tone clearly not bothered.

_Grandmother?_

It was then I realised I wasn't me, I was looking through the eyes of Stacey.

I - Stacey forced a smile. "Yeah, she is."

"I guess you're going back to hers." I guessed this was her father. I know understood why she didn't speak about him every much, he wasn't very nice.

"Yeah, I am." It was then I noticed Stacey felt anger going through her as she only spoke three words to her father.

Her father nodded, "Maybe that is best then." Stacey reached for her glass of water, "I mean, it isn't good for you to be around the children. They will start asking questions and soon afterwards, they would want to be a freak like you and you're grandmother."

Suddenly, the glass in Stacey's hand shattered to pieces in her hand, making water fly every where. I was shocked and I could feel Stacey was a bit shocked by this, but right now, she was more angry than shocked.

"Don't worry father," Stacey sneered, "I'm sure that will never happen."

She jumped off the stool she was sat on and stormed out of the room. Her rage boiling.

That's when everything went back to black for a moment, before I was back into my own eyes staring into the bathroom mirror.

I was so stunned, that the tooth brush slipped from my hand and crashed to the ground.

Everyone must of heard the small crash as Dad called up, "Renesmee? Is everything okay?"

I quickly shook myself out of it and shouted back, "Yes Dad! Everything is fine!"

I bent down to pick up the tooth brush, but then I paused as I saw something on my left palm. I turned it over to get a closer look and I almost gasped. It was a mark, well I think it was as it was burned into my skin. I had three edges, and the shape itself looked...unreal.

* * *

When I got down stairs, everyone smiled at me as I entered the kitchen. Esme - or Granma - put out a nice, warmed breakfast for me.

"Why have you got gloves on?" Uncle Emmett asked, thanks Uncle Em!

I struggled, "It's cold day and my hands felt cold." In truth, it was the only way to hide the mark.

Mom was getting up, "Do you want me to turn up the temputer?"

I shook head, "No, don't. Besides, I'm leaving in a minute." Mom looked at me for a minute before nodding and sitting back down next to Dad.

Who was looking at me funny.

"Ugh...Dad..." I mumbled, feeling uncomfortable.

He blinked his golden eyes, "Sorry sweetheart. But..." He was struggling, "I can't hear you."

"What!" Uncle Emmett shouted, looking annoyed. "Now she can block you? That's so unfair!"

I narrowed my eyes, "I don't even know how I'm blocking you." I said truthfully.

"You may have you're mother's gift," Carlise - Granpa - muttered. "It is possible."

I quickly finished my breakfast after he said that and grabbed my bag, "I should get going now."

"Okay honey," Mom said as she came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Have a good day."

* * *

As soon as I walked into school, I was dragged into a corner and looked up in anger to see it was Caroline.

"What's up?" I asked, seeing anger on her face too.

"Where's you witchy friend?" She growled.

"I don't know," I whispered to her, "Why do you want her?"

She glared at me, "Well, if you must know. This morning while I was looking for my text book; I found it, floating in the air." My eyes widened, "And that's not the only thing," She pushed up her sleeve recklessly and put her left palm out to me. She had the same mark. "I found this."

I took my glove off and showed her the same mark. Her eyes widened in confusion.

"What..." She trailed off as she looked straight behind me. I followed her gaze to see Stacey, who is looking at us while jogging over.

"Have you..." Stacey started to ask before she saw both of our palms and brought hers out, showing the same mark.

Caroline went back to her glare, "What is this?" She hissed at Stacey.

That's when the bell rang.

"We'll talk about this at lunch," I whispered to the two girls, who were giving each other daggers.

* * *

We met in the dining hall after our classes. Stacey and I didn't talk much in the classes we had, but I told her the basics of what happened to both Caroline and I. She told me she found it odd how she broke her glass this morning, as she didn't put any power towards it.

And there we were, at lunch time, sat in the corner of the dining room, away from everyone else.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Caroline asked, frustated with everything and I didn't blame her.

Stacey struggled, "I don't know, I wish I knew. But we won't know until Gran comes home tonight and I'll ask her about it."

A thought came into mind, "Maybe we should ask her together and explain what's happening."

"You girlies can do that," Caroline said, getting up from the table. "But I'm staying out of..." She pointed to the two of us, "whatever it is."

With a straight face, Stacey whispered harshly, "You're in it anyway, whether you like it or not."

"Well, I never asked to be!" Caroline shouted at us, before storming out of the dining hall.

Stacey put her head in her hands, fed up. I put my hand on her shoulder, "It's fine Stacey, we'll ask you're Gran tonight, with or without Caroline."

She nodded as she sat back up, "Yeah, your right." There was silence between us as we started eating our lunch.

I took a deep breath before I started talking. "Stace, I wanted to ask you about you're father." Stacey paused as she stared down at her food, "About what I saw this morning."

She looked up at me, "Before I was born, my father and my birth mother fell in love. It wasn't after they were married when my mother revealed she was a witch. At first, father was shocked, but love - as they say - overcomes all." Stacey now was going right into the story, "When I was three though, something...something happened, which caused my mother to leave. This lead my father - whom was heartbroken - to reject me, and say that my mother used a love spell on him. My Gran denied it all, saying she would of never done that. He went as so far as to change my last name to my mother's maidan name, as he felt like he didn't want a freak as a daughter."

I didn't know what to say, but it was so heartbreaking. The only thing I could say was, "I'm so sorry."

Stacey gave me a forced smile, "It's fine, it's not you're fault."

"Do you know why you're mother left?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, no one knows. Not even Gran."

I put my hand on hers in a friendly way, "You know you can always talk to me."

"I just did," she told me. "I've never told anyone that story."

* * *

Jacob texted me this morning telling when I come over to go to Emily's, as they were going there later. I really liked Emily, she was beautiful, even with her scars and kind. She had two twin children with Sam, Olivia and Sam (whom was named after Sam).

So I drove up to Emily's, and as soon as I walked into Emily's, Seth jumped on me for a hug.

"Hey Nessie!" He said as he finally let go of me. Seth was a cute boy, a really good friend to me and treated me like I wasn't an outsider like his sister did.

"Hey Seth," I looked around Emily's house, "Where is everyone?"

"They should be here soon," a voice said and I looked behind Seth to see Emily walking towards us.

"Emily," I muttered and we hugged each other.

"It's good to see you again Nessie," she said and pointed to the table, "Are you hungry?"

I nodded and sat at the table as Emily went over to the cooker.

"I'm gunna go out and look for the others," Seth told us before running out.

As Emily began cooking, she said, "Jacob said you went to a party last night. How was it?"

I thought about everything that happened last night, "It was...interesting."

She gave me a look, "Did something happen?"

I thought about what to say, "Well...there's this friend." I wasn't so sure if I could call Caroline a friend, "And she and another friend of mine are...fighting. It went ahead this morning and we're suppose to be meeting tonight to...do a school project. I just don't know what to do..."

I knew very well I was lying to a good friend, but if I told her what really happened, she would tell Sam and he would tell Jacob. I didn't want him involved in...whatever was happening.

Emily just smiled and sat opposite me, "Friendships are never easy, just like the world we are living in." True that, "But if you can handle it right, friendships can last a lifetime. Just talk to you're friend, tell how you feel."

I took in what she said, and it did make sense.

I got up and muttered, "I'm just going to call someone."

She nodded in understanding, "Go ahead."

I went outside and dialed Caroline's number, which I got off the school computer (long story). It rang at least five times before it went to voice mail.

"Hey Caroline, it's Rae...I know you're wondering how I got you're number, but I just wanted to say something to you. I know you're freaked out by this and so am I and Stacey. But you're not alone in this, we're all in this together and I hope...we hope that you come tonight." I hung up then before going into the house.

Emily looked from the cooker to me, "What did she say?"

"Voice mail," I nodded to the cooker, "Do you need any help?"

She smiled, "That would be great, just keep stiring this." I did as I was told.

A few minutes later, Seth and Embry ran in, I could see through the window that the others weren't far behind.

"Wow!" Embry shouted as he sat at the table with Seth, "That smell's great Emily!"

Emily laughed, "I'm glad to hear that Embry."

"Where are the little ones?" Paul asked as he walked in and joined the boys.

"They're having their nap right now."

Sam walked in and came over to Emily and I, wrapping his arms around Emily's waist and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at me.

"Hey Nessie," I actually liked Sam, even though before I was born he wanted me dead.

I nodded, "Hey Sam." I looked over my shoulder just in time to see everyone else coming in, but my eyes were on Jacob. My heart sped up as my eyes locked with his dark ones. I looked away though as soon as I felt myself brush.

"Go and sit down," Emily told me, "It's almost done anyway."

I smiled at her and walked over to Jacob, who smiled brightly at me, like I was the only one in the room and pulled me into a big, tight hug.

"I felt like I haven't seen you in a year," he whispered in my ear and I thought for a moment he smelt my hair.

I think I'm going mad.

When we broke away, we sat at the table, sitting next to each other. I couldn't help but notice everyone at the table looking at Jacob and I, like they were waiting for something to happen.

As Emily was setting the dinner out, Embry asked, "So how was the party last night Ness?"

"Yeah," Quil joined in, "Did you meet any _boys_?"

Jacob, who was about to dig into his dinner, froze suddenly, staring down at his dinner.

"Ugh..." I was shocked a little by Jacob's reaction but managed to answer. "It was fun and no, I didn't. There weren't any there that were interesting."

After looking at me in the corner of his eye, Jacob dag into his food. I followed the suit.

* * *

As soon as we finished eating, Jacob took me to La Push beach for a walk. At first it was silent, which didn't help my racing heart. Why was I suddenly feeling so nervous around him? It was so hard to understand theses feelings. But at the same time, it felt like it was time to have them.

"Why are you wearing gloves?" Jacob asked, voice concerned.

"Oh, I've got cold hands," I replied, getting used to the question. "Not all of us are as hot as you." That came out before I had a chance to stop it, making me brush.

I was about to say what I meant until he came to a stop and grabbed both of my hands, rubbing them against his ones. I suddenly lifted up with warmth in them.

"Is that better?" Jacob said in a gentle voice.

I looked our hands as I nodded, "Yeah," I looked up to him. "A lot better." I trailed off my words as I got sucked into those dark eyes again. He was looking at me like was the most beautiful thing in the world, like I was the only thing he could see, hear, feel...

"_JACOB!" _That voice broke the trace I was in and I realised how close we were. Our noses almost touching.

He groaned in frustation as he pulled away, but not letting go of my hands. I looked to see who it was, and it was Seth.

"What!" Jacob shouted, sounding very angry.

"Leah wants to see you!" Seth shouted back, "She says it's important!"

Jacob growled before saying, "I'll be there in 10!" Seth nodded and ran back the way he came. Jacob turned back to me, looking upset now than angry. "I've got to go."

I nodded in understanding, "I better get going anyway."

"I'll walk you to you're car," Jacob stated.

As we started walking, he wrapped his hand tightly around mine. I thought for a second he might feel the same way as I do for him. But then I knew better; he might want to keep me warm. But either way, I was glad that we were holding hands.

* * *

I knocked on Stacey's door, feeling nervous. What if her Gran didn't like me? I mean, she was like a mother to Stacey and well, it mattered to me if she liked me.

That's when the door opened, to an old, but kind looking lady and that looked just like Stacey. She smiled as soon as she saw me.

"Rae, am I correct?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, that's me. It's nice to meet you Miss Wickfield." I held my hand towards her.

She shook it, "The pleasure is mine and please, call me Joanne." I nodded and she stepped aside for me to come in.

As we walked to the front room, she went on to say. "And it is an honour to meet a true Hybrid." I gave her a look of confusion. "Stacia has told me everything that has happened and what both you and Caroline are."

I smiled, "Right, do you know what has happened?"

Joanne nodded, "Yes, but I haven't told Stacia yet, as I wanted to wait for both you girls."

I saw Stacey on the couch and she got up and hugged me.

"Do you think she is coming?" Stacey asked.

I was about to tell her I left Caroline a voice mail, but then there was a knock on the door.

Smiling brightly, Joanne muttered, "I'll get it."

We laughed as we both sat down, and then entered Joanne with Caroline. She looked like she didn't want to be here.

"We're glad you came," Stacey said kindly to her.

Caroline shrugged as she came over to the couch, "Had nothing better to do." She looked at me then, "And yes, he was going to kiss you."

"What?" Both Stacey and I said together.

"I was dragged into you're hand holding moment with Jacob." She sat down next to me, "And he was going to kiss you until that boy stopped him."

"Jacob was going to kiss you?" Stacey examined.

"Firstly no he wasn't, he was just trying to keep me warm." I told her and Caroline snorted, "And secondly, what is that all about."

That's when Joanne stood in front of us, "That's what I wanted to explain."

"Last night you three were attacked by a vampire and with you're help, you casted a spell to burn him to death. But as you casted the spell, you were holding hands, that held you're own blood. Since the spell worked, all of each other's blood came together and created something that hasn't happened in centuries. You girls are bounded."

There was a moment of silence until Caroline said, "Explain that bounded part please?"

"Bounded is where emotional, mental and sometimes phycial bond between two or more people. This works only if they cast a spell together using their own blood."

"So, wait," Caroline waved her hands as she leaned forward. "What does that have to do with floating objects, shattered glasses and going into people's memories."

"Well," Joanne started, "since all three of you are something supernatural, you will share some of your abilites or you're abilites will change. As you said with the floating object, that only happened because of you connection to Stacia and her witchcraft abilites. When you broke the glass this morning dear granddaughter, that was mainly due to the strength abilites of both Rae and Caroline. And with the memories, am I correct in saying that you can show you're memories to other people by touch, Rae?"

I nodded.

"Then each of you can go into each other's memories, either that are in the past or something that is happening at that right moment."

Stacey then spoke, "What of the emotional and mental part Gran?"

"Well, in time, you will start to feel each other's emotions and speak to each other through the bond you have mentally."

"And the freaky marks on our palms?" Caroline stated.

"That is the symbol of the bond, if it were just the two of you, then it would only be two points. But since there is three of you, it has three of them."

"My Dad couldn't read my mind this morning," I remembered, "Does that have something to do with the bond?"

Joanne nodded, "Yes. Since you are linked to a witch - whose minds are untouchable - then yours will be too."

"How do you know all of this anyway?" Caroline mumbled.

As Joanne asnwered, I remembered something else. I was seven years old, seventeen phycially, but my aging stopped. Which meant...

"Wait," I cut Joanne off and looked at her straight in the eye. "I'm seven, my aging has stopped. I'm offically immortal now. Does that mean the same for..." I trailed off, seeing the look in Joanne's eyes.

Though, she answered anyway. "Yes, both Caroline and Staica are immortal like yourself."

Horrified, I shot up and rushed to the corner of the room. Stacey followed me, Caroline looked too stunned to move.

"You are all linked," Joanne explained. "Though you cannot have the same phycial pain, you have the same phycial abilities."

I felt like screaming, crying. But nothing came out.

Stacey held me by the shoulders, "Rae, breathe."

I shook my head, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you..." Though I have never told anyone before. I never liked the thought of living forever. Who would want that? While you stay the same and everyone else die before you're very eyes. I never told Mom this, as she wanted this, but I didn't have much of a choice. And now, my friends didn't either.

"It's not you're fault," Stacey said. "And we can break this, can't we Gran."

When Joanne didn't reply, we both looked at her and so did Caroline.

"We can, can't we?" Caroline repeated.

She still didn't reply.

"Gran?" Stacey whispered.

Joanne sighed, "The only known way I know of breaking it is..." She paused, "Death." She finally looked at the three of us. "If one of you dies, then the bond will be broken."

I breathed out.

"There has to be another way, surely." Stacey argued.

"I will look into it, but like I said, a bond hasn't happened in centuries." She walked over to Stacey and I, "I will try my very best." She looked to Caroline, who hadn't moved from her seat. "I'll shall give you girls a moment." She left the living room.

I walked over to the couch that Caroline sat on, "I'm so sorry Caroline. I don't want this as much as you do."

She was leant forward, her hands laced together on her knees and she looked up to me, with a slight smile. "I know you don't. Like Stacey said, it isn't you're fault. We couldn't of predicted this." She then looked to Stacey, "I'm sorry for the way I reacted this morning, it was just a lot to take it. I'm sort of a lone wolf when it comes to things like this."

Stacey stood next to me, "I sort of guessed that, but I forgive you. It is a lot to take in, but we're in this together now, whether we like it or not. We're bounded." She held her palm up on the last part.

I smiled and held my one up. "Bounded."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stood up, her palm up. "Bounded."

We all laughed until Caroline then said, "I better go." She picked up her back and with a smirk, muttered, "See you losers tomorrow."

Both Stacey and I laughed as she walked out the house. "I better get going tomorrow as well."

Stacey nodded and hugged me, "For all that is worth." She smiled, "I'm glad to be bounded to you instead of just Caroline."

I nodded in understanding.

As I was about to walk out, Stacey called, "And also, I want all details about that near-kiss you had with Jacob!"

* * *

**Well, that is the end of chapter 2, Bounded.**

**Just to let you know, if I hadn't said this before in Nessie's POV, she knows all about Jacob being what he is and Jacob still has his own pack, but they hang out alot with Sam's one. But Nessie doesn't know about the Imprinting part :P When she will find out, I cannot say!**

**But tell me, what did you think of it so far? Do you like the bounded twist? And what of Caroline and Stacey? Do you like the growing friendship?**

**Also, I would like to say I got the bounded thing from Vampire Academy, if you have not read it, you should :) I didn't think they would be bounded at first, but it made sense in the long run.**

**The next chapter is called "Learning". **

**And of course, if you want to learn more about the characters or see sneak peeks of the upcoming chapter, then go to Google+ and look up Rising Sun. If you can't find it, then the link should be on my profile :P**

**Until then, see you next Thursday :P**


	3. LEARNING

**Sorry guys that I didn't update these past Thursdays, as it was my birthday and I finally published my novel! Gunna put a link on the end of this chapter, if that doesn't work, then I'll put a link on my profile.**

**Since I didn't update this Thursday, I thought I would update today and I might even give you another chapter :P**

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

**3. LEARNING**

* * *

I woke up to a shining light in my eyes and to see a digital clock beside my bed. Wait, a digital clock? I don't have a digital clock.

As I sat up, I saw pieces of blonde hair in front of my eyes and then I realised I wasn't me.

I was looking through Caroline's eyes.

"Morning," A gentle voice said with humor.

I - Caroline groaned, "I hate you Aunt Becca."

Her aunt laughed, "Come on, get up or you're going to be late for school."

"Yeah, and meet my two people who I am bounded for the rest of my life." Caroline stated.

Shock flooded in me, she told her aunt?!

Becca just tolled her eyes as I saw her for the first time. She was beautiful, with light brown hair and forest green eyes. She had a slight tan and was reasonably tall.

"Be nice to those girls," Becca ordered as she was about to head out the door.

"Who said I wasn't nice?" Caroline said.

"I know you dear niece," Becca told her, "You're a lone wolf."

"Is that the reason you've sent me to school. To get _socialized_?"

Becca laughed as she sat on the edge of Caroline's bed, "Mainly yes, but we just want you to go out more, instead of just running in your wolf form."

"I bet though you didn't expect me to get bounded to a witch and a hybrid."

"Yes, well," Becca smiled, "That's just a bonus."

That's when everything went black and I woke up to find myself back in my body.

* * *

"She did what?!" Stacey shouted in the school's dinner hall, after I was done telling her about this morning.

I still didn't know what to do with the mark on my left hand, so this morning I had to wear gloves again. I could tell the family was becoming curious, mainly Dad, as he couldn't read my mind anymore.

"Her aunt knows, and I'm guessing so does her uncle." I repeated, even though I knew she heard me the first time.

Stacey put her head in her hands, "What the hell is she thinking?"

Just then, Caroline walked up to our table with a wide smile, saying, "What's up girlies?"

Stacey just glared at Caroline as she sat down, "Why did you tell them?"

Caroline was about to ask what we were on about until realization came to her eyes. "Okay, who has been spying on me?"

"I can't control it," I insisted, feeling almost angered.

She just rolled her eyes, "I told them because they're like my parents and I hate lying."

"You could of told us first!" Stacey examined.

"So, you think you can just boss me around now!"

I saw that people were starting to stare at us and whispered to them, "Guys! Chill!" Just then, the glass that was in Stacey's hand exploded in her grip. I had a mini flashback to when this happened with her father.

Caroline's eyes widened as she stared at the broken glass. "Okay, we really need to learn how to control this bond."

* * *

I could only spend an hour at Jacob's today, as I had to meet up with Caroline and Stacey to learn how to control our new abilities and then go home and do my homework. How life has changed in the last few days.

As I parked up at Emily's, I saw Leah working on her bike. She looked up to see who it was and quickly looked back to her bike when she saw it was me. I held back my groan.

I was about to go into Emily's, but then I felt a flood of anger in me and turned back to Leah.

"Why do you hate me?" I asked, and I flinched a little with the hardness in my voice.

Leah looked at me with narrowed eyes, "What?" She growled.

"I'm not full vampire you know," I stated, "only half. And if everyone else can accept me, why can't you?"

She looked stunned and I cut her off when she was about to reply.

"Oh, I know." I wanted to stop the words from coming out, but somehow I couldn't. "Because you're a cold, heartless bitch!"

I was in shock. I can't believe I just said that.

The look on Leah's face made me feel totally horrible as she ran away towards the woods and shifted into a wolf.

I ran to my car and when I got in it, the anger in me faded away.

I knew right away what just happened.

"Crap," I hit my car wheel, "Caroline."

I quickly drove away, as I couldn't see Jacob after what I had just done.

* * *

I knocked on Stacey's door, my whole body shaking from my tears. As soon as the door opened, I saw Joanne and she quickly pulled me into a hug.

"What happened dear child?" Stacey's grandmother asked as she closed the door.

"Is... Caroline... here?" I struggled.

Joanne nodded and lead me to the living room, where the girls were.

"Rae?" Stacey asked unsure of what to say as she came over to me.

I looked at Caroline, now with anger as Stacey wrapped an arm around me. "What the hell!?"

She just smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, "You're welcome."

I glared at her, "How could you?! That's Jake's Beta! I can't believe you did that!"

"It needed to be done. She was a total bitch."

"Am I missing something?" Stacey asked in confusion.

I sighed as I told her what happened with Leah and how I figured out it was Caroline who was making me say those things.

"What I want to know is how she did it?" I asked as I turned to Joanne.

She struggled, "The bond is a mystery to me as it is to you girls."

"Yeah, but the thing that is getting on nerves right now is how can we control it?" Caroline was frustrated, as I felt it.

"And that's what I'm going to try and help you with today." Joanne stated, trying to ease the tension. Suddenly, the little coffee table between the sofas lifted up into the air and put itself in the corner of the room, leaving the middle of the room empty with space.

"Woah," Caroline muttered. "This witchy stuff is starting to freak me out."

Joanne ignored Caroline's comment. "Sit in a circle on the floor please girls."

We did as we were told and sat on the floor.

"Now, hold each other's hands, that will make the connection between you three stronger." We held each other's hand, Caroline did it with a groan. "Does any of you girls have a good memory that they could remember while the other two try to block it out."

"I bet Rae can." Caroline teased, raising her eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes, but agreed and closed my eyes, remembering a memory.

* * *

_"Jakey!" I shouted as I ran through the forest, running after Jake's wolf form. _

_I was two, but I was at the physical age of an eight year old. I wore a woolly navy green coat. My favourite colour. With a dark blue dress under it, black tights and black shoes. _

_I always had a bit of a problem keeping up with Jake, as I was only half human. But, I coped. _

_Suddenly, I went into a coughing fit, as I stopped running and fell to the ground onto my knees. During my coughing fit, out of no where, Jake came over - now in his human form - and started to pat my back. _

_"Are you okay, Ness?" He asked in a gentle way, as my coughing fit calmed down. _

_I nodded, "Just need a bit of water."_

_He nodded in understanding and in one shift movement, he picked me up in his arms and started running the way to his house. _

_"Jakey? Can I ask you a question?" _

_"Well, you already have." I slapped his shoulder and he laughed. "Go on."_

_"Why do you always spend your time with me?" I asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean is, you must have a girlfriend, why don't you spend your time with her?"_

_He froze for a moment before saying, "Because no girl is you Ness. I want to spend as much time with as I can."_

_I smiled brightly, before putting my head on his shoulder and slowly falling asleep._

* * *

"I did it!" Caroline's voice rang through the room, tearing my from my memory and opening my eyes again.

Stacey smiled too, "Me too."

"Well done guys, but how did you do it?" I asked, as I was completely lost to the memory.

"Caroline, how about you think of a memory while Stacey and Rae try and block it out." Joanne suggested.

She nodded and closed her eyes, and quickly, I was dragged into a memory. I - Caroline was sat on bright, green field, not far from a river.

"Girls..." I could distantly hear Stacey's grandmother as I/Caroline was continuing to look around the field. "Can you hear me...?" I must of nodded because Joanne went on. "Okay, I need you focus on my voice or something else, that should help you get out."

I tried to focus on what she was saying next, but I couldn't as I/Caroline turned to beside her to see a beautiful woman next to her. She looked like Caroline, only she had deep brown eyes.

The woman smiled at Caroline, "You hungry sweeite?"

I suddenly realised I needed to get out. This must of been a very private moment for Caroline and I didn't want to see what she didn't want to share.

So I thought of Jacob. I thought of his hair, his dark deep, brown eyes. The way his whole face lights up when he smiles. His childish laugh. The feel of his arms around me...

Without knowing I did it, I managed to pull myself out of the memory and I was back in Stacey's house, with her smiling at me.

"I did it."

* * *

The next few hours we spent learning how to ignore each other's emotions and abilities. It wasn't easy and we would still need to work on it, but we were getting the hang of it.

Deciding to go home, I said my goodbyes to everyone and with tired eyes, drove home.

It was very quiet when I walked into the house. I thought by now Uncle Emmett would be watching the game with Uncle Jasper and - bored - Aunt Rosalie would be reading a magazine. But no, it was empty.

Well, almost empty.

Mom was sitting in the kitchen, with a look of concern on her face.

"Hey Mom," I said causally as I dropped my bag by the sofa as I walked towards the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"They've gone hunting," she replied. The family went hunting either two or three times a month. I only needed to go once a month, being half-human and all.

"Why aren't you with them then?" I wondered.

She sighed, "Jacob called."

I bit my lip, "Oh..."

"Are you okay honey? I mean, it's not like you to snap like that."

I couldn't tell her, I wanted to, but something stopped me and instead I said. "I know it's not. It's just... I got so tired of her treating my differently and well..."

Mom gave me a small smile in understanding. "I know hon. But Jacob wants you to call him."

I shook my head, "After what happened... No, I can't. He will be so mad at me."

"He isn't sweetheart. He knows hoe Leah can be and he understands why you did it."

"No," I stated. "How could he possibly understand. And how can he take my side over his own pack?"

Mom was silent.

I rubbed my forehead. "I'm just going to go upstairs now, I've got lots of homework..."

She nodded, "Call me if you need me."

I smiled and grabbed my bag whilst heading for the stairs.

When I got into my bedroom, a voice came into my head.

_Why didn't you just tell her? _It said.

I looked around my bedroom, as I knew that voice anywhere.

_Caroline?_ I asked in my mind.

_Yep_, She replied. _Why aren't you telling you're family about the bond?_

_Were you spying again?_

I could see her roll her eyes. _Stop trying to change the subject._

I sighed, _I don't know. I don't want them to worry and take me out of school. And also... I want my own adventure._

She snorted, _You call a freaky bond an adventure?_

_Well, yes and no. Do you remember the night we got attacked by that vampire? Remember when he said something about his mistress and how their is more secrets to this town than we will ever know?_

She remembered back, _Yes..._

_Maybe it's time to find out those secrets. _I stated.

I could feel her smile, _Are we going to try and solve a mystery?_

I laughed half-heartily as I looked into my mirror. _Yep, I think we are._

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long guys! I'm writing the next one as we speak and hopefully it will be up for you tomorrow or tonight. It is called "Midnight Murder".**

**The girls won't try and solve the mystery until sometime in the fifth or sixth chapter, as I want you to get know Stacey and Caroline a bit more.**

**Until next time!**

**Happy reading!**

**Don't forget to follow me on twitter and have a look at my novel on my profile!**


End file.
